Juicy
by Chiriru
Summary: Set during "Hug" pre-kissy. Why was Clark minty? Chloe knows why... (Why is there no fluff genre, I must know.) CS/CK - Reporter - Chlark


AN: Beta-Chica-Shar gave title. My orginal title will have to wait for something a bit more...racy, I think. Beta-MAMA-Sully took care of those annoying spelling/grammer things and definately upped some humor and a tad of snark. *major huggles for them both*  
  
This takes place at Hug, sort of a different line that "Invasion." tho. And it's kinda humorish, and it's well. Goofy. But Good. Ah well. And I'm blaming to much time with the Triple Beta's (Chica Shar, Amiga Regina, and Mama Sully) for this food fixation. ^^ Anyways. Try to enjoy it. :) ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Juicy.  
  
By Chiri  
  
~~~~~~~~~ I love a good chase. Give me a story with some sci-fi-ish hook, a little time, and I'm there. Camera and flashlight in hand, and my curiosity running on high.  
  
Usually, I bring someone along for the ride, be it Pete, Lana (on occasion), or Clark (most of the time).  
  
It's unusual that I get to see the beginning of a story, however. And for that I have to thank Clark... and well, I guess I have to thank Lana, too. Normally, butt-bashing on a horse isn't my cup of tea. But with the escalated number of stories of people running out of the woods remembering nothing, the weirdness that could be Kyle Tippet, and my own thrill at a "Meteor Freak" as Pete calls them, _not_ going was an unacceptable option.  
  
I had been bouncing wild theories off of Clark, who wouldn't tell me anything, when we joined my father's boss. Lex Luthor. Who promptly smirked at me and took me up to his bedroom, Clark in tow.  
  
.... That just sounded SO raunchy that I'm not touching it with a ten-foot pole. But then again...  
  
Bad Chloe. Focus. Bhuah.  
  
Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. Following my story, I end up in Lex Luthor, "Most Eligible Up-and-Coming Bachelor" Bedroom (he had red satin sheets...).  
  
Ahem. Kyle Tippet wasn't there. So not only did we feel stupid, but Clark, Lex, and I were blything around in his room... with his bed... over an escaped con who not only snuck out with out a word, but also with out anyone remembering him.  
  
And while I'm climbing in my car with Clark to drive off to Tippet's trailer, I can't help but replay events in my head. I hear Clark shut my door as I start the engine and back out of the driveway. We only make it a bit down the road before Clark gets what's coming to him.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"Ow, Chloe! What'dja do THAT for?"  
  
I glance over at him, briefly.  
  
"For convincing me to up into MY FATHER'S BOSS'S _BEDROOM_! Do you have any idea how utterly embarrassing that was for me? God... What am I supposed to tell my father? 'Where were you, Chloe?' 'Oh, you know, just... hanging out in Lex's bedroom. Did you know he has satin sheets?'"  
  
Clark, who had been drinking a Coke and rolling his eyes at my points, takes that time to graciously decide to take his soft drink up his nose.  
  
"CHLOE!"  
  
"What? I mean," I pause as I make a right turn, "It's not a nonvalid point. Here I am, working on a story, and I'm persuaded by my *best* friend and his *close* friend to go over to a mansion and visit the Lex Luthor Lair of Love? It sounds ridiculous... Okay, fine. Look at it this way. What if you had been working on something and it just *happened* that you had to go into Lana's bedroom, hm?"  
  
I hear his breathing hitch ever so slightly.  
  
"See my point?"  
  
Clark nodded, but rolls his eyes again.  
  
"I think you're overreacting. Here, have some Coke."  
  
I glance over at him, stopped at a four-way. His hand is extending his half- drunk Coke, his apology for ... well, Kyle Tippet running away before I could interview him and allowing me to be in an awkward situation of being in Lex Luthor's bedroom with Lex and himself...and all that stuff.  
  
"Clark. No, I'm fine. Really, I don't want your soda."  
  
"So it's not coffee, it's caffeine. It could help."  
  
"I'm not drinking after you've slobbered all over it."  
  
"Chlo. I don't backwash."  
  
"Oh, you don't wash your back? How... thoroughly disgusting of you."  
  
I feel him toss some miscellaneous piece of junk at me and look down to see one of my purses into my lap - he missed the aim at my head, I'm sure.  
  
"I could, however," I said, as opening my red bag (the one with the butterflies), "Use some candy or gum or something. Here," I tossed the hand bag over again, "Find me some gum."  
  
Raising his eyebrow, he opens the purse.  
  
"Yes, oh Editor-in-Chiefy One."  
  
I drive on as he shuffles rather clumsily through a mess of pens, wallets, assorted trash, and make-up looking for gum.  
  
"Here." he says, holding up one silver-wrapped piece. I give him a look as I hit one of our few traffic lights. He sighs loudly before unwrapping it.  
  
"Say 'ah.'"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's either that or 'open your pie-hole, Sullivan.'"  
  
"I liked the former better."  
  
"Thanks, now, you know...?"  
  
I open my mouth and he carefully put the piece in. As if he forgot how he got into this mess in the first place. I can't resist flirtingly making a face at him, to which he draws back quickly and blushes as I turn attention to the now-green-light, and press on the accelerator.  
  
I am about to have my common sense fly out the window and ask him if it was good for him, too until I realize a problem.  
  
The first chomp had revealed.... it was Doublemint gum.  
  
"BLECK. Clarrrrk!" I gag and stick my tongue out, the half-chewed piece of gum resting there like a dead fish.  
  
"Wha?" he looked at me, baffled.  
  
"Gimme a kleenex or something... It's minty gum."  
  
He gave another audible sigh.  
  
"Just hand it over," he says sticking out his hand.  
  
"That's ALSO gross. Not to mention unsanitary and gross again."  
  
"Chloe. Spit it out."  
  
"You're so nasty," I tell him as I follow his instructions.  
  
"No," he says, popping the chewed piece in his own mouth. "I'm recycling."  
  
I scrunch up my nose, that is SO unattractive and well, icky. Ick, ick, ick."Clark, didn't your mother ever tell you not to chew ABC gum?"  
  
"Nawh," Clark says, chomping like an idiot. Or maybe like a cow, I'm not too sure.  
  
Sighing, I grab the Coke and take a swig. We are finally getting closer to the woods. I hear him laughing.  
  
"You are *THIS* close to being drenched in caffeinated-saccharine liquid."  
  
He flashes the Kent Charm smile for a moment before launching on his own tirade, as I swigged on the soda.  
  
"Come on, Chlo. You can't not like Doublemint gum. You know, Double the Flavor? Double the Fun? Double the Pleasure, with Double Mint Gum! OW! CHLO."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Yeah, but you neglected to mention that you actually finished off the soda first."  
  
"You're not worth wasting the caffeine on."  
  
"Oh, you're real mature. Here, fine," he says, digging into his pocket and pulling out a little package of Juicy Fruit. "Your fave, here you go. Open up."  
  
"AHHH!! Mmm. See, MUCH, better Clark," I say, grinning as I park. "So, you think Kyle will actually be here?"  
  
Clark gets out of the car.  
  
"Yep," he says, pointing as Kyle steps out of his home, both of us hustling over.  
  
And now... now I'm sitting in my car, chewing Juicy-Mint gum as Clark and Kyle go after Bob Rickman. Not ready to go home, not wanting to stay and remind myself how I'm out of the loop.  
  
I do know one thing though. "Juicy-Mint" might just be my new favorite flavor.  
  
-no more- 


End file.
